


Chloe and the Hazel-Brown Doe

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Canon Gay Relationship, Dead?, Doe, F/F, Finding, Girlfriends - Freeform, Love, Moon, Night, Night in the Woods - Freeform, Stars, True Love, animal - Freeform, dreaming?, found each other again, is that really happening, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Is it a dream? Or is she dead? Or is this real, Rachel being missing for 3 months and Chloe slowly is flipping out, she is in the forest and spot a Doe, it seems so happy that Chloe is here and had found her.(lis?? events//Chloe is 19)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Chloe and the Hazel-Brown Doe

She run fast, she see how the trees are moving fast and the moon is shining big and bright, she get deeper in the woods until the blue haird Punk let out ah "ahhhh" and fell over a tree root. "Fuck" the punk in her usual outfit say and check her left leg, it hurts and she caint stand up, she lying back on the very cozy wooden moss, she look at the stars. She remembers watching it with the girl she loved the moust, but shes not here anymore, shes missing since 3 months and Chloe did all to find her but she will not give up.

Chloe lying there now since quite a time, until she hear something and get her body up, now shes sitting here and watching, she hear steps and she finally can spot something. Its a hazel-brown Doe what is comming more and more to her, the Doe look at Chloe, it smees the Doe is very happy she found Chloe here,the doe also wearing Rachels feather erring on her ear, the Punk just dont know how she should react so shes watching, she see how the Doe goes over to her leg and with the nose she try to help Chloe "Its okay little dude, I will found a way" Chloe say to the Doe, the Doe just look at Chloe and then try again to help her but it diddnt working, something in the Does eyes remind Chloe on the girl she loved so much.

The Doe had give up and made it Comfortable on Chloes tights, the Doe always try to reach Chloe in the other way or another, Chloe stroke the Doe gentle and say "arent you supposed to be shy? what are you doing here anyway and all alone?" the Doe look at Chloe and Chloe stroke it again, you see how happy the Doe is. Some hours has passed and Chloe fallen asleep, the Doe never was away from Chloes side, its almost like the Doe protect Chloe no matter what. Chloe wake up and said good morning to the Doe, the Doe again seems happy, Chloe check her leg and its better, she can move it, she stand carefully up and the Doe poke with the nose to Chloes arm "Hey, Im sorry but I have to found someone, I have to go" the punk say lovley but the Doe block her way from all sides whatever Chloe trying.

Chloe got on her knees and look the Doe right in the face "Look I dont know why im here or why you are here, Im so happy you watched out for me but I have to go, Im sorry little" Chloe say but the Doe licking over Chloes Face and Jumping arround in Happyness "Okay what the fuck" Chloe mumble to herslef and the Doe does it again "Okay Okay yeah I love animlas and you are a cutie but sorry I really have to go" Chloe say and the Doe made space, Chloe walking back until she hears a soft voice say "CHLOE", the Punk turn arround and see that the Doe was not longer here but Rachel standing in front of her smiling big at her.


End file.
